A Father And His Son
by NathanCooper56
Summary: Ty, 16 years old and living in the palace with Master Croc and Ox. And one day finds his father, Shen in alley but then finds on that the peacock is evil and his father...just read the story and find out people! Rated T because cussing and blood
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys, I'm re-writing chapter 1 because I had so many grammar issues so this is just a rewrite story. other chapters may look the same or identical to ones in my original story so I hope you people just sit back and relax and read my re-write. **

**Also I do not own Kung Fu Panda Characters I only own Ty.**

A Father And His Son

By:NathanCooper56

A New Beginning 

I awoke in my bed the sunlight shined on my face I climbed out of bed I knew I had a day of training ahead of me. Master Ox and Croc were my masters I'm 16 I was still pretty young to be a master. As I walked in to training room I saw my teachers Master Ox and Croc. They been my teachers since I was 9 or 10. ''Good Morning, Ty.'' said Master Ox. ''Good Morning,'' I say back to him so excited. ''Ready for training?'' Said Master Croc. I nodded yes. ''Okay,'' Said the Croc. ''Who do you want to fight?'' ''I guess the both of you.'' I answered. ''Are you sure?'' Asked the Ox. ''I'm Positive.'' I answered.

The Ox smiled as I got in my fighting stance. They came at me with melee attacks and I dodged them easily. Then I kicked Master Ox and punched Master Croc in the stomach. ''Your fast, you've improved, Ty.'' said Master Ox. ''Well, I guess will finish training another time, Ty just use the rest of the day to relax, alright?'' Master Croc said. ''Fine with me,'' I say. The rest of the day I spend in the valley of peace collecting supplies, at the library, or just wondering around. Finally, my stomach grumbles and then I decided to find something to eat. Mister Ping's noddle shop! I Thought to myself.

I entered there I see a few people sitting down and talking, or just eating. I make it to the counter, Mister Ping smiles. I'm really good friends with Mister Ping and his son, Po. Sometimes when I have free time to just wonder around I help Po and the furious five on mission. But, most of the time I don't travel because of bandits. ''Hello, Ty.'' says mister Ping. ''Hello,'' I say back. ''The usual,'' I say. ''Alright,'' He says then goes in the kitchen later, he comes out with a bowl of hot noodles I grabbed them, they were hot had to be careful not to burn my tongue like i did last time with dumplings. I slowly eat so I don't burn myself then I stop eating when I see Po walk In the door.

''Hello, Ty.'' Po says. ''Hello,'' I say back. ''So how was your training, was it awesome?'' ''Yeah, It was.'' I say. '' So how was your fight with... ''Oh I'm sorry I gotta go.'' Po says as he interrupts me. I hand my bowl of empty bowl of noodles to Mister Ping he goes in the kitchen to wash it. I leave the noodle then I'm as about to the palace I hear moaning and groaning from an alley I realized it was a peacock. ''Help...me!'' it manged to say. I saw blood everywhere he was bleeding really bad. ''I'll save you.'' I say as I picked up the peacock and carry him. When I make It to the palace I lay him on the extra that is for guests in my room. I grab my backpack and I give the peacock some medicine, Then I clean his cuts and bruises. ''I know you,'' The peacock says. ''I'm your father.'' ''Your my f-father?'' I ask. ''Yep, it's Shen.'' he says. ''Wait, I know you, your evil, you almost killed Po and the furious five and the kung fu masters. I say. ''I can't trust you.'' ''I can change.'' He says. ''Alright but you need to heal fully because I don't want Master Ox and Croc... Why is lord Shen in that bed?'' a voice said. I realize it's Ox and Croc. ''Damn,'' I say.

You got a lot of explaining to do.'' they say. ''I didn't know what to say.

**Well That's the re-write of ch 1 look forward to ch 2 re-write and ch 4 well What do you think I should do for ch 4 read ch 3 first to anwser this Peace out peeps :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up I promised you chapter 2 and also thanks for the review from Pandafan91 Thanks! Now here's chapter. I do not own KFP Characters but I own Ty.  
**

I was scared I didn't know what to do. My father started to cry. I got out of bed.

''This is my father, Shen.'' I said.

''But we banned him from.'' said Master Ox.

''But why do you hate him so much?'' I asked.

''He killed Master Rhino.'' said Master Croc.

''That was a mistake.'' My father Shen said. I didn't really want to kill him.

''Please don't kill him, Masters.'' I say.

''We won't because you care about him.'' They both said.

''Thank you.'' I say.

The rest of the day I spent getting medical supplies for my father, He was healing slowly and I ran out of supplies this morning the shopkeeper was ask me lots of questions.

'' What are these supplies for? She asked.

''My father.'' I say.

''Sick?'' She asked.

''Yes, very.'' I said.

''I hope he gets better.'' She says.

''Thanks.'' I say.

Once I get out the shop I see some Croc bandits.

''Take all his supplies.'' The leader says.

That Croc bandit looked familiar to me It was Fung my best friend since I was little.

''Fung?'' I say.

''Ty?'' He says back.

I get in my fighting stance I had to stop him. They come at me with melee attacks.

I dodged easily then I take the rope and tie them up. Fung yells at me.

''You bastard what the hell are you doing?'' He asks.

''You stole this man supplies.'' I answered. I gave the supplies back to the man.

''Thanks, Youngster.'' He says.

''your welcome.'' I say.

I get back to the palace I go to my room and I see Soothsayer talking to My father and I walk in.

''Hello, Ty.'' She says.

''Hi,'' I say.

''So I was having a talk with Shen your father here about staying here he has to change.'' She says.

''I know.'' I say.

''Just keep giving him your medical attention he'll be just fine.'' She says.

'' Anyways I got the supplies, father.'' I say.

''Thank you,son.'' Said my father Shen.

I give him the medicine he swallows it.

''Oh,I think I'm getting better, son.'' he says.

* * *

_'' hmm.. he stopped are best member of the Evil kung fu society.'' Temutai says. _

_''Yes, he stopped him.'' The Wu sisters say._

_''Well, it like were going to have to kill that peacock, Ty.'' Temutai says.  
_

_''Where going after that peacock tomorrow.'' Temutai says._

_''Yes, master.'' The Wu sister say._

_''We will kill that damn peacock.'' They say._

**_Well...Summertime Sadness...because I'm sad and it's fall lol well I hope you like chapter 2. Chapter 3 coming soon and add me on PSN peace out peeps :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello I promised you Chapter 3 I had complaints about making the story but I'm really busy on weekdays so I can't Really write really long chapters...anyway I don't own KFP Characters only Ty.**

I awoke the following morning, I got out of bed and to take a walk. I starting walking doing this is the mornings usually clears my head of bad thoughts I had. I got startled as I heard someone following me.

''Who's there?'' I ask.

I realize it's only my father Shen.

''What are you doing?'' I asked. your not fully recovered.

''I'll be fine.'' He says.

I smile maybe my father will heal faster than I thought.

We make to valley of peace I decide to turn around because the villagers will see Shen returned and tell Shifu and my father will be killed.

''Uhh... my father tried to say.

''What is it?'' I ask.

''It's Po I think he's coming to talk to you.'' He answers.

''Oh, Crap!'' I exclaimed.

''Hello...Shen! I thought you dead I guess...WAIT! I yell as I interrupt Po but he didn't listen He went for a attack but blocked It.

''Why...?'' Po asked.

''Because...I was interrupted by another attack again I blocked and I grabbed his hands and flipped him to ground.

''What The Hell why did you stop me? Po asked.

''Because...He's my father!'' I yell.

''Your father?'' Po asks.

''Yes,'' I answer.

''You made a big mistake, Ty." Po says. I'll never trust ever.

'' Wait... Dammit.'' I say.

I start to cry. Shen comes over to me and carries me.

''I remember the day I was like you, Son I lost all my friends from being banished from the palace It hurt me so bad I came back with revenge with a whole army then that's when I killed Master Rhino I didn't want to kill him I want to be back at palace. My father say.

We made it to the palace My father layed me on my bed and then left. a few hours later Master Rhino and Croc walked in I was relifed.

''Shen told us everything.'' Master Croc said.

''I never want to see Po and the valley of peace every again.'' I say.

''You remind us of Shen, a lot on day when kicked him out you were only 3 years old.'' Master Ox says.

''I know,'' I said

''When we found out you found Shen and he was still alive we were shocked we were going to kick him out when you went out for supplies but we came to a agreement that we can change Shen. Master Croc says.

''He can change.'' I say. It's not too late.

''Also about Po, It's kinda hard losing a friend.'' Master Ox says.

''Yeah, now he's going tell he's going to tell shifu.'' I say.

'''We're going talk to Shifu.'' They say.

''Thank you,'' I say.

''Now your missing dinner.'' They say.

''Good, Lets go.'' I say.

* * *

''Well were the valley of peace?'' One of the Wu sister ask.

''This way using the compass.'' one of them answer.

''Soon he will be dead.'' They both said.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 3 Sorry It was short I was really busy I promise CHAPTER 4 will be longer...well peace out peeps :)**


End file.
